Somebody Needs You
by phasha18
Summary: Jade Crocker's trouble never worked quite the way it was supposed to, not after an accident changed her trouble to become not one but two. Jade's brothers Nathan Wuornos and Duke Crocker are the only ones who know her secret. She's returned home because something doesn't seem right.
1. Chapter 1: Home

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Haven - they belong to Jim Dunn and Sam Ernst. I do however own Jade and Hayley._

 **Somebody Needs You**

 **Chapter 01: Home**

 _2010  
_ Jade Crocker and her daughter drove into Haven, Maine pulling up outside the Haven Herald, she had already told Vince and Dave Teagues that she was coming back and that she wasn't entirely sure how long she would be back for. As they got out of the car Jade noticed her brothers standing in the middle of the main street with a young woman.

"Hey big brother," Jade laughed, she wanted to see what reaction Duke Crocker and Nathan Wuornos would give her. When neither of them turned around she laughed some more before taking a deep breath. "Nathan, Duke!"

Audrey Parker was standing talking to Nathan and Duke and could see the young woman standing beside one of the post boxes holding a bag in one hand and a small child in the other. Audrey watched as both Nathan and Duke slowly turned around.

"Jade you shouldn't be here," were the first words out of Nathan's mouth before he noticed the child.

"The troubles..." Jade spoke quietly before she let go of the child's hand. "This is Hayley,"

"What about them?" Duke questioned, smiling at her and then looking at Hayley who was curiously peering up at him. "She's much bigger than the last time,"

"Long story, Hayley sweetie this is your Uncle Duke and your Uncle Nathan," Jade smiled at her and then looked at Duke who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your big brothers?" Hayley asked, Jade nodded before Hayley ran over to Nathan and took his hand in hers. "Mommy said that you can't feel a persons touch," she looked up wondering if he could feel her hand.

"Jade, when?" Duke looked at his baby sister as they watched her daughter take hold of Nathan's hand. "Jade?"

"A few years ago, Duke...Hayley's only five years old but she inherited my troubles," Jade answered, it wasn't exactly what she had planned on telling her older brother. "Watch her with Nathan,"

Hayley continued to look up at her uncle as she held his hand . Her trouble doing what she thought it would do just like her mother told her it would. Nathan looked at his hand and then at Hayley crouching down so that he was at her level.

"Are you doing that?" Nathan asked, looking at Hayley who nodded her head. "I can feel your hand, just like your mother's,"

"Mommy said that we're all special," Hayley said innocently as she wrapped her arms around Nathan and gave him a hug. "Mommy he felt my hand," Hayley grinned as Duke and Jade walked over to them.

"Audrey, meet Jade Crocker and her daughter Hayley," Nathan said, almost hating that Jade had the last name of Crocker.

"Crocker? Another wife?" Audrey questioned, Jade cracked up laughing she couldn't help it.

"God no, Duke's my older brother...and so is Nathan, it's a story for another time," Jade said as she slowly stopped laughing. "You look like Lucy, but you can't be her," Jade took a deep breath as she looked at Audrey and then at Nathan and Duke.

"You couldn't have been old enough to remember Lucy Ripley," Audrey said watching as Nathan stood up taking Hayley with him.

"I wasn't. In nineteen eighty-three I was four years old. All I remember is Duke telling me that Lucy Ripley helped people when we were children," Jade replied, there was something about Audrey that was making her want to tell her the truth.

"When did Hayley's trouble start?" Duke questioned wrapping his arms around his baby sister in a hug.

"Just after her third birthday broke her arm at daycare and continued playing like it was nothing," Jade explained, looking as her daughter made Nathan smile.

"You wouldn't stop crying when yours started," Duke remembered clearly the day that Jade had simply touched touched his hand and cried.

"I didn't know what was going on, you told me when I was older that I was troubled and I didn't understand it until Nathan explained it," Jade added, of course it was Nathan that had gotten her to understand it. Duke wasn't troubled, at least he hadn't told her that he was.

Audrey stood taking everything in as Duke and Nathan talked with Jade and Hayley. Audrey still wasn't entirely sure of how the four of them were connected. Hayley grinned at Audrey and took her hand, Nathan looked at the two of them wondering if Hayley's touch would affect Audrey at all.

"What is Hayley's trouble and yours?" Audrey questioned, as Jade picked up Hayley and Nathan wrapped his arms around his baby sister. "She's holding my hand but I can't feel it...That's new the troubles don't usually affect me,"

"Our trouble is that we can control what is felt by ourselves and others...at first there is no control. Starts like Nathan's idiopathic neuropathy until you get told that something has happened and then uncontrollable pain...especially at Hayley's age," Jade explained before she touched Nathan on the shoulder without him seeing her do it.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Nathan took Jade's hand from his shoulder and held it for a second. "It's still weird that I can feel your touch you know," he told her and then looked at Audrey for a second. "I can feel Audrey's touch too, I don't know why,"

"Don't look at me, I don't even know how mine works," Jade told Audrey before Nathan reminded them that Dave and Vince would want to see her and her daughter. "I can control it but not all that well,"

Jade looked at Duke and then at Nathan, Audrey and Hayley, taking Hayley's hand in hers she headed back towards the Haven Herald. But before she got too far she was joined by Duke, Nathan and Audrey. Duke picked up Hayley and put her on his shoulders and continued to walk. Jade was a little confused as to why they were all joining her.

"Hold on...last time you came home wasn't that Hayley's birthday?" Nathan questioned, vaguely remembering them coming home for a short visit.

"Yeah, but her trouble hadn't activated then," Jade answered as they walked into the Haven Herald, Dave and Vince looking up as they heard the bell chime. Duke ducked under the door frame to avoid Hayley hitting her head.

"Young Miss Crocker, you've returned then," Dave stood up and took Jade's hand shaking it before he realised that Duke still had Hayley on his shoulders. "And who is the child?"

"This is Hayley, my daughter," Jade answered taking Hayley down from Duke's shoulders and putting her on the ground. "Hayley sweetheart this is Dave and Vince,

A few days later and Jade had pulled Audrey aside to talk to her while Nathan and Duke took Hayley to play, even thought there was cases that they should have been handling they thought it was better that Jade and Audrey got to know each other while they got to know their niece. The two women sat drinking coffee in the room that Duke had so kindly given Audrey when she decided that she would stay in Haven.

"How are you related to both Duke and Nathan?" Audrey asked, taking a long sip of the freshly made coffee.

"Well, Duke's mother is my mother and Nathan's birth father is my father...Neither of them will ever tell you this themselves but my father wasn't exactly a good man," Jade paused as she looked at Audrey who was taking everything in.

"So you're saying that he did unmentionable things to her and you were the result?" Audrey thought out loud, Jade nodded taking a sip of her drink and looking away from her. "Did either of them ever hate you for being born?"

"Duke did at first, and Nathan he didn't know until I was three," Jade told her, but quickly added that Duke hating her didn't last long. "Duke hating me didn't last long according to him,"

"So Duke hated you, but Nathan didn't? What makes you so special to them?" Audrey was curious as to why both Duke and Nathan felt the need to protect her, when she could clearly look out for herself.

"Nathan didn't really know what to do. He more hated that Duke was my brother as well as him. I'm their baby sister, to an extent I'm just like Nathan," Jade told her, she didn't know why but she like everyone else in Haven seemed to drawn to tell Audrey what they wouldn't normally tell a soul.


	2. Chapter 2: Wildfire

**Chapter 02: Wildfire**

Months later and Audrey and Duke had disappeared into the Barn. Nathan left town without so much as a word to Jade, figuring that his sister would want to kill him after he had seen the tattoo without her knowledge. She hadn't told him that she was in the Guard and didn't want to, she had even made Dave swear that he would tell no one, until she was ready. Nathan kept it to himself that he knew that she was in the Guard – even though she knew that he had joined to get closer to Jordan to find out more about Audrey.

When Nathan returned to Haven, he wasn't alone he had been found by Duke and Jennifer a girl some how connected to the Barn itself. Jordan knew that Jade was troubled, but that was all she knew about her, and that was all Dwight and Dave were willing to tell any of them about her. Nathan had been back in town for less than forty-eight hours when Dwight decided that the way that they wouldn't kill him is if he was back in the police force. Dwight had been made temporarily Police Chief of Haven by the Teagues.

"Jordan, back off," Jade stood between her brother and Jordan, Jordan reached forward to touch her. "See, that doesn't hurt me, but it will hurt you," Jade stood between Jordan and Nathan as Nathan talked to one of the fireman who was inadvertently causing fires from guilt.

"Jade, don't do it," Duke muttered, but it was too late Jade had already let Jordan's trouble back on to her as Jordan doubled over in pain. Jade and Duke had figured out she more than one trouble before the barn had gone and weren't ready to tell anyone.

"Too late, sorry Jordan," Jade smiled at her. "Duke, remember that I'm your kid sister I'm always going to stand up for you and Nathan," She looked at Jordan as she spoke, she knew that the older woman didn't have the faintest idea of who she really was.

"Where is Hayley today anyway?" Duke questioned, wondering where his niece was as Jordan was staring at Jade. "Jade?"

"She's safe, she's with someone I trust," Jade answered, waiting for Jordan to say something to her as she ran a hand through her hair..

"Who are you?" Jordan had so many questions for the young woman who she had seen at recent meetings.

"Jade Crocker, Duke's sister," Jade smiled at her, holding her hand out to Jordan in the process. "Don't worry, you can't hurt me,"

"Crocker?" Jordan was still confused as to who she really was. "You're troubled?" she looked between Duke and Jade raising her eyebrow at her.

"That should have been obvious, and yes," she paused briefly before continuing. "I'm not like my brother, but like my brother," Jade let out a laugh as Jordan got even more confused, how was she like Duke not but not like Duke at the same time.

"Jade, stop confusing her," Dwight arrived with Hayley in hand. "She wanted her mother, you know she's quite the persuasive child,"

Hayley grinned innocently at her mother, and then looked up at Dwight and stuck her tongue out at him. While both Duke and Nathan had been gone from Haven, Dwight and Jade had formed a relationship. Jade curious as to how their troubles would work together, Jade wasn't about to tell her brothers that the relationship had started before the Barn had seemingly imploded.

"If you must know Nathan and Duke are both my brothers," Jade told her, taking a deep breath before she continued. "My trouble is not like either of theirs. It manifested its own, my daughter has my trouble...Our trouble is that we can control what is felt by ourselves and others...at first there is no control. Starts like Nathan's idiopathic neuropathy until you get told that something has happened and then uncontrollable pain," Jade explained, before leaving Jordan looking at her gobsmacked as she walked away with Dwight and Hayley.

"Jade, you have to tell your brothers sooner or later," Dwight took her hand as Hayley let go of his hand ran over to Duke wrapping her arms around him.

"I know, but I'd rather they didn't try to kill you," Jade let out a laugh as she spoke and reached up to kiss him. "Now go help Nathan, I am going home to have a nice long bath with my daughter here," Jade told him before she realised that Hayley was hugging Duke furiously.

"Really? You mean the daughter that just attached herself to Duke?" Dwight questioned, glancing at Jade as he spoke, watching as she sighed and pulled her closer to him.

Mara had taken Jade and Hayley after seeing the affection that both Nathan and Dyke held for their younger sister – it was much like the affection they held for Audrey.

"Jade? Hayley?" Dwight called out, he hadn't seen either of them in the past twenty-four hours, Nathan, Duke, Audrey and Jennifer were all looking for them with him.

"Jade!" Duke called out, he really hoped nothing bad had happened to his baby sister. "Why do you care so much about her?" he looked to Dwight as they searched the woods. Jade still hadn't told them about the relationship.

"Does it matter?" was the only response that Dwight gave him as Nathan and Audrey ran ahead, this was the first time that they had heard a child crying in the woods.

"Nathan, Audrey?" Duke called, when they didn't turn around the three of them followed suit.

"Hayley!" Nathan yelled, as the young girls cries got louder.

"Mommy!" Duke ran past Nathan and straight to Hayley scooping her up in his arms.

"Where's mommy kiddo?" Duke questioned as Hayley wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I don't know," Hayley cried into Duke's shoulder as he held her closer before she wiggled her way down onto the ground as Dwight reached them. "Find mommy!" She wrapped her arms around his legs and he scooped her up.

Dwight did his bet to calm Hayley down as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Hayley refused to let go of Dwight, even though Nathan and Duke were the ones that were related to her. Nathan and Duke ran continuing to look for Jade while Jennifer looked at Hayley and held her arms out for the young girl.

"Hayley, stay with Jennifer she'll look after you," Dwight tried to put Hayley down but she clung tighter. "It's okay, she's friends with your Uncle Duke,"

"Do you know my mommy?" Hayley asked innocently as she looked at Jennifer before asking to get put down.

"I do, and she's a very nice lady. I'm sure they will find her soon," Jennifer told her as Hayley took her hand and Dwight continued on with his search to find Jade.

Nathan, Duke and Dwight ran as fast as they could yelling for Jade they still didn't have the slightest idea of where to look for her. Duke was furious that someone would take his sister and Nathan's. Jade was his best-friend, his little sister – Nathan felt the same way, his sister the only person other than Audrey that that he could feel. They found Jade and all she could say was that it had been Mara.


End file.
